Various materials used in medical devices are designed to be inserted into a patient to assist in patient care. For example, tracheal tubes like endotracheal tubes are designed to be inserted through the mouth and throat of a patient for assisting in respiration while tracheal tubes like tracheostomy tubes are inserted through the throat for the same purpose. Further, other devices, such as tracheal suction devices are used in conjunction with tracheal tubes to, for instance, remove accumulated secretions from the lungs of a patient. In addition to the above catheters, various other medical devices and instruments are designed to be inserted into other areas of the body. For example, catheters are also used in conjunction with the urinary tract, the digestive system, and in various other places.
Also, materials can be used in applications where they come in contact with biological media including biological tissues and fluids (blood, urine, menses) and where there is a need to prevent onset of bacterial adhesion and proliferation. These materials can be used in various health and hygiene applications such as diapers, adult incontinence, feminine hygiene pads, wipers, sponges, etc.
One problem that arises with the use of materials that come in contact with biological media is, after extended lengths of time, the surfaces of the material or walls are susceptible to bacterial colonization. Bacterial colonization can lead to the generation of bacterial bio-film communities that can subsequently enter the body of a patient and colonize. Depending upon the type of microorganisms present, bacterial colonization within the patient can lead to infection and illness.
For instance, one type of illness associated with the use of catheters, particularly endotracheal tubes, is Ventilator Associated Pneumonia (VAP). Ventilator Associated Pneumonia is pneumonia that develops 48 hours or longer after a patient has been placed on a ventilator through the use of a tracheal tube, more commonly an endotracheal tube. Ventilator Associated Pneumonia is caused by microorganisms colonizing in the lower respiratory tract. Although the microorganisms can infiltrate the body of the patient by numerous different ways, it is believed that, in some cases, the infection is initially caused by bacterial colony growth on the interior walls of the tracheal tube. In particular, the incidence of Ventilator Associated Pneumonia has been shown to increase with the patient's time on a ventilator, also sometimes called a respirator.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a treatment of materials that are used in medical device applications that is capable of preventing onset of bacterial biofilm on those materials. In addition there is a need to develop anti-infection methods that do not rely on a kill mechanism like currently available anti-microbial and antibiotics do. A problem with the kill mechanism is that pathogens will eventually develop a resistance to antimicrobials. A well known example of a resistant or hard to kill bacteria is methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (or MRSA)